The instant invention relates to a game sled and specifically relates to a game sled having an obstruction-avoiding fairlead.
Frequently, the most difficult chore which a successful hunter is faced with is the act of moving the carcass of a dead game animal from the point of kill to the hunter's camp or vehicle. Although some forms of powered game sleds are known, known sleds do not provide for obstruction clearance and must be manually guided around and over obstacles, such as brush, downed trees, large rocks, etc., to prevent the sled from coming to a standstill.
An object of the instant invention is to provide a powered game sled which has a streamline forward end which will guide the sled about obstacles.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a game sled which is drawn over a surface by a powered winch located in the sled.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a game sled which has a fairlead operable with a cable used for drawing the sled over a surface which will act to guide the sled over and around obstacles.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a game sled which is relatively inexpensive to construct and is easily repaired in the field.
Still another object of the instant invention is to provide a game sled which is easily loaded and unloaded.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a game sled which has a bottom surface having a low coefficient of friction for easy sliding over the ground.
The game sled of the instant invention includes an elongate, game carrying box which has spaced apart, substantially parallel sides and a planar base. The forward end of the box is streamlined for easy movement over and around obstructions. The game sled is drawn over a surface by a powered winch which is mounted in the box and which includes a spool having a length of cable wound thereon. The cable is played off of the spool and attached to a fixed object. The winch is then used to draw the sled towards the fixed object. A cable is trained from the spool through a cable guide, located in a substantially V-shaped fairlead located at the front end of the box. The free ends of the fairlead are attached at the sides of the box such that the apex of the V, containing the cable guide, is vertically swingable to assist clearance of the box over and around obstacles as the sled is drawn over the surface.
These and other objects and advantages will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the attached drawings.